The House of No Return/TV episode
"The House of No Return" is the third episode of season three of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the forty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on September 13, 1997 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Jeff Davis as Robbie *Robin Weekes as Nathan *Lauren Annis as Lori *Matt Redman as Doug *Dylan Provencher as Chris Wakely *Lynn Vogt as Mrs. Wakely *Chris Britton as Ghost of a Man *Susannah Hoffmann as Ghost of a Woman Differences from the story * In the episode, the Danger Club walks up to the house to check on Doug, and they are startled when he bursts out of the door right in front of them. In the story, the trio stays fairly far away from the house, and Doug runs towards them. * There is a scene where Nathan realizes that he dropped a five dollar bill on the porch of the haunted house, so he goes back for it alone. Before he can grab it, wind sucks it into the open door of the house. This scene is not present in the original story. * In the episode, Chris mentions moving into his new house during the previous week. In the story, it is established that Chris moved in during the summer, and the story takes place several months after his arrival. * After meeting Chris, the Danger Club gives a detailed backstory about the ghosts that haunt the local haunted house. The Danger Club does not do this in the original story. * In the original story, Chris is forced to visit the haunted house on Halloween while he is trick-or-treating with the Danger Club. In the episode, it is never clearly stated what day Chris visits the house. Additionally, in the episode, the Danger Club calls Chris, and they tell him that they want to hang out at the mall. Chris agrees to go, but instead of leading Chris to the mall, they lead him to the haunted house. Home releases "The House of No Return" was released on DVD on September 6, 2005, as the first episode on Scary House. It was included in a 3-Pack Thriller DVD on August 26, 2014. Trivia * Goofs: The moon changes phases during the night that Chris goes into the house. First, it is a Full Moon. Then in the next shot, it is a Waxing Crescent. * When Chris is surprised by the talking cuckoo clock, it is easy to notice that it is the same cuckoo clock from "The Cuckoo Clock of Doom". * When The Ghost of a Man answers to Lori that he was the one who said something, Robbie called out to him "Chris, is that you?". Ironically, the man is called Chris in real life (Chris Britton, not Chris Wakely). * Dylan Provencher (Chris) played Hat in "You Can't Scare Me!" * Robin Weekes (Nathan) played Cory in "Be Careful What You Wish For..." * In one scene where Chris is alone in the house, he momentarily whistles the Goosebumps theme song. Gallery Characters Robbie(THONR)TV.png|Robbie Nathan(THONR)TV.png|Nathan Lori(THONR)TV.png|Lori Doug(THONR)TV.png|Doug The House of No Return - Chris Wakely.jpg|Chris Wakely Mrs.WakelyTV.png|Mrs. Wakely GhostOfAManAndWomanTV.png|Ghost of a Man and Woman Scenes File:Houseofnoreturn 1.jpg File:Houseofnoreturn 2.jpg File:Houseofnoreturn 3.jpg File:Houseofnoreturn 4.jpg File:Houseofnoreturn 5.jpg Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 3 Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes based on Tales to Give You Goosebumps (series) Category:Episodes